Disciple Chronicles
by Asukai-Knight
Summary: It had been three years since the events in Hong Kong, and a lot had changed. Nick and Cassie had used the serum to establish a resistance group known as Disciple. Now they are back in the U.S after a Burner known as Hepheastus, The Greek God of Fire.


He stood gazing at his masterpiece as it scorched the night, he felt euphoric watching the flames as they licked the sky like brushes on a canvas. _This is my art_ he thought as the smile spread across his face, revelling in his own powers of destruction. The large building that was once his prison was now ablaze. Each window was filled with the faces of his burning victims fiercely fighting for freedom. And the reinforced glass that was designed to protect them was now assuring their demise. The screams resonated in his mind and his heart began to race with excitement. He felt the blissful satisfaction of revenge rise in him as he watched every crying face being consumed by his hatred. The great building that was once Division's leading test facility now cowered in the blinding light of his art.

Before long he could hear a symphony of sirens in the distance and began dancing in the firelight. Laughing, he began to feel the familiar burning in his eyes. The feeling grew as he raised his arms causing the building explode in a crescendo of fire that illuminated the sky. _Fire cleanses everything_ he thought_ and everything burns to ash._

This is the medium of my art!

It was 7p.m Eastern Seaboard Time when Nick finally touched down on U.S soil, he never thought that he would returning to the States again, or at least not willingly. But he whether he liked it or not he had a job to do. He looked down at his new passport given to him by Hook. For obvious reasons he was travelling under a false identity and going by the name of John Smith. _Original_ he thought.

It had been three years since the events in Hong Kong, and a lot had changed. Nick and Cassie had used the serum to leverage Division to recede temporarily, ceasing all bag and tag activity along with any tracking of Psychics. During this time they were able to establish a resistance group known as Disciple. The resistance initially consisted of twelve members, thus earning them the name. It was a nickname they didn't choose but had since adopted. Disciple soon became a refuge for runaway psychics all around the globe and had underground headquarters in numerous countries. They now had members who were amongst the strongest in their fields, Pushers, Movers, Watchers, the works. They also helped hide those that wanted a normal life, untainted by Division's presence.

Cassie had moved to Japan about a year after Hong Kong and was now leading Disciple's Tokyo branch. She and her team were currently working on ways to free captured Psychics, including her mother. It was initially Cassie's idea to use the Serum to rally others like them together by buying time, rather than trade it in. It was this decision that had lead to the saving of hundreds of lives. Nick couldn't be prouder.  
Nick was now in the U.S investigating reports of a very powerful Psychic the likes of which they had never encountered before. According the reports given to him by a team of Watchers, he is the first known case of Pyrokenisis; the ability to control fire with one's mind. Not only this he was also third generation. Which made him dangerous.

Information on this man was sketchy at best, his presence had only recently come to the attention of Disciple's Watchers after a test facility run by Division was burnt to the ground. Cassie believed that the reason he went so long undetected was that he had probably been in Division's custody since birth, and kept deep in the heart of the organisation. They had no idea how he'd managed to escape or if it was he that had destroyed the testing facility. One thing they knew for sure was that he was unstable, and most likely suffered from a series of mental disorders after years of abuse at the hands of Division. They didn't even know his real name, only a code name given to him by his captors. Hephaestus, the ancient Greek God of fire.

Nick finally stepped out of JFK after spending what seemed like a lifetime going through customs and for the first time in years began to breathe the crisp New York air. There was one thing Nick missed about the U.S and that was New York in winter. As he stepped out he was soon greeted by a small man is a uniform standing by a BMW X6.  
"Mr. Smith?" the small man shouted, waving frantically "Mr. Smith?" he repeated.  
_Subtle_ Nick thought, when he asked for his assistant to arrange transport to the hotel he had thought he had said '_Something_ s_ubtle'_.  
"Yea that's me" Nick sighed, dragging his suitcase reluctantly behind him. The small man scurried around Nick fumbling to be of assistance practically snatching the suitcase from his grasp and throwing it in the boot. He soon rushed back to Nick in order to beat him to the opening of his door.  
_This guy's really working hard for his tip_ nick thought, raising his eyebrows.


End file.
